Diary Hichigo-chan
by Emporio Tsuki
Summary: Semacam diari yang isinya keseharian Hichigo bersama hantu-hantu disekitarnya.


**Bleach punya Kubo Tite**

**Rate T**

**Main Chara **

**Hichigo Shirosaki **

_Rabu 28 Oktober 2015, Jam 08.25 Sekolahan, SMA Karakura_

Hari ini gue kena sial lagi. Emang udah nasib kena beginian melulu. Padahal gue udah telat banget buat datang kesekolah, semua gara-gara imouto kesayangan gue yang tiba-tiba menyusup kamar dan mematikan alarm jam, begitu gue bangun gue mendapati jam yang sudah menunjuk angka 8 dengan jarum panjangnya pada angka 2. Sampai dikelas jam 09.05, dan dengan jurus mengendap-ngendap ala ninja, gue masuk kelas. Tapi berhubung teknik gue gak mirip ninja tapi lebih mirip dengan tinja, gue ketahuan dan digantung diluar kelas oleh Kuchiki-sensei. Alhasil gue kayak 'Demon dalam karangan karya Dostoevskii', gantung diri.

"Mau bunuh diri lu? Pake gantung diri segala."suara cewek masuk menyeruak kedalam telinga "Diem Sena, gue lagi dihukum ama Kuchiki."

"Mendingan lu bunuh diri deh, jadinya kan bisa nemenin gue disini."ngarep ya lu, emang gue kece banget sih, emak gue bilang gue lebih ganteng dari Kaito Kuroba dan gue yakin banget gue bisa ngegaet Shinichi Kudo dan ngerebut dari si Kaito itu, tapi gue gak mau sampe LDR-an karena terpisah dengan berbeda benua anime, lagian kayaknya dia lebih milih si Kaito itu, gak peduli seganteng apapun gue, ah hebatnya Shinichi, sebagai uke setia banget, nanti kalo gue nyari uke gue juga mesti cari yang setia ah

"Ngarep amat lu, gue gak bakalan mau mati bunuh diri dan gentayangan kayak lu. Ngomong-ngomong tumben lu disini, biasanya ditangga barat?"tanya gue, nih tali kerasa gak enak banget, serasa nyekik gue "Oh itu, gue kesini mau ketemu lu. Gak usah kegeeran dulu deh, gue kesini mau nyampein pesan dari Zakura-sensei."mukelu kali yang kegeeran, gue mah kagak "Sapa lagi, gue gak seneng dicariin ma makhluk gentayangan kayak lu. Zakura-sensei minta apaan?"pasti permintaan yang aneh-aneh lagi

"Dia minta lu buat beresin buku dan arsip lama diperpus, Zakura-sensei sedih banget soalnya pengurus perpus gak ngerawat sama sekali, dan banyak buku yang gak sesuai tempatnya."

Tuh kan, pasti disuruh kerja rodi lagi, kenapa sih pake nyuruh gue segala. Lagian "Sena, kenapa gak kalian aja sih yang bantuin, sesama makhluk gentayangan masa gak saling bantu."

"Lu udah tahu malah pake nanya, setiap hantu disekolah ini punya tempat masing-masing, nah Zakura-sensei kan kekunci diruang perpus, dia gak bakalan bisa keluar barang sejaripun yang keluar pintu perpus."

"Nah lu kok bisa dimintain tolong ama dia?"tanya gue penasaran "Kan gue casper, hantu yang baik hati dan sering menolong."alasan kampret, capek gue kalo ngedenger celotehan dia mulu, maka dengan berat hati, gue lepasin leher dari tali gantungan, dan minta izin Kuchiki-sensei buat kewc dulu, padahal mau ke perpus

"Maaf ya Shirosaki-kun, bapak jadi ngerepotin kamu."ucap Zakura-sensei begitu aku menyanggupi permintaannya, dan memang benar sih, ini gimana sih pengurus perpus, kenapa gak ada yang ngeberesin tempat ini, parah banget. Dibantu Sena, gue mulai membereskan buku-buku itu, dan menyusunnya sesuai huruf dan judul. "Shirosaki, tahu gak kenapa mereka gak pernah beresin nih perpus?"kata Sena pada gue "Pake nanya, mana gue ngerti."

"Sebenarnya, bukan karena kesalahan mereka juga, ini semua karena Zakura-sensei sendiri."

"Maksudlu?"

"Jadi gini, dimata orang awam seperti mereka, kecuali lu yang emang spesies langka bin ajaib binti aneh, sosok Zakura-sensei terlihat seperti makhluk yang mengerikan."makhluk mengerikan?Kok bisa?Bagaimana mungkin, perasaan gue gak lihat hal yang menakutkan dari Zakura-sensei "Zakura-sensei semasa hidupnya kan ketat banget ama kebersihan dan kerapihan perpus ini, nah setelah beliau meninggal, beliau meninggalkan penyesalan, penyesalannya adalah karena beliau gak sempat beresin nih tempat."

"Penyesalannya itu?Parah banget."

"Jangan komentar gitu, namun sayangnya, lu tahu sendirikan, penyesalan manusia yang sudah meninggal, hanya bisa diselesaikan dengan bantuan dari manusia yang masih hidup. Suatu hari Zakura-sensei mencoba menampakkan dirinya pada Nanao, tapi reaksi yang diberikan adalah ketakutan dari Nanao saat melihat Zakura-sensei, begitu juga pengurus yang lain."yah siapapun pasti ngeri liat orang yang udah mokat, ternyata masih ada didunia ini dan nyatanya ngelayang

"Jadi karena itu, menyebar tentang Zakura-sensei sipenghuni perpus."

"Karena berita itu, jadi banyak yang takut buat keperpus, dan akhirnya nih perpus jadi terbengkalai, marahlah beliau, dan tanpa sengaja beliau membuat perpus makin acak-acakan. Sebagai satu-satunya manusia yang sudah sering banget ngelihat dan ngobrol ama hantu, lu jadi dipilih beliau untuk minta bantuan, kasian loh dia udah kelamaan didunia ini."

Gue termenung, entah tersentuh atau tercengang. Mendengar cerita yang menurut gue, sangat aneh. Cuman pengen cepat kelar, gue dengan kecepatan ekstra membereskan perpus yang benar-benar berantakan bak tempat sampah. 2 jam kuselesaikan semua, dengan hanya sendiri dan dibantu Sena mungkin, hanya dalam waktu 2 jam aku bisa selesaikan, padahal ama orang-orang pengurus itu gak mungkin."Zakura-sensei, gue udah beresin. Gimana kinclongkan, percaya deh gue kan pake bayclin."

"Shirosaki, bayclin bukannya buat baju ya?"eh seriusan, salah dong? "Ah yang penting buat bersih-bersih juga."ujar gue ngeles "Jadi, Zakura-sensei, anda sudah boleh pergi untuk menyebrang kealam selanjutnya, anda tak perlu lagi cemas, aku akan beritahukan pengurus perpus untuk selalu menjaga nih perpus. Jadi anda bisa pergi dengan tenang."

Zakura-sensei mengangguk dan wujudnya dimataku, mulai terlihat memudar, dia mengucapkan terimakasih dan tak lama hilang seluruhnya. "Satu lagi permintaan selesai."gue mencatatnya dalam sebuah notes yang selalu gue bawa

"Shirosaki, menurut gue meningan lu buka Yorozuya Hichigo-chan deh."usul Sena padaku

_Rabu 28 Oktober 2015, Jam 11.45 Permintaan bersih-bersih Senbon Zakura-sensei selesai_

_Rabu 28 Oktober 2015, Jam 16.44 Jalan Pintasan kerumah _

Usulan Sena tentang buka semacam Yorozuya mungkin bagus juga, gue bisa tarik tarif bayaran dari para hantu yang gak bisa nyebrang buat nyelesain masalahnya yang tertinggal. Hmm bener-bener, gue harusnya bikin jasa gituan. Gak perlu modal dan lainnya, tinggal gue buat poster selebaran saja dan mencantumkan iklan menarik serta nomer ponsel gue, gue bisa dapet duit nih. Tentang Yorozuya nih, bagus banget, lagian Gin-chan dan gue sama, rambutnya sama-sama putih lagi,sama-sama kece, sama-sama jomblo sejati.

"Om, om lagi ngapain?"suara bocah nih, gue palingin kepala kebelakang, ada seorang bocah ngelayang? "Eh anak tuyul, gue kapan kawin ama tante lu, seenak takoyaki aja lu manggil gue om."

"Ah maaf bapak."

"Apa lu kate, dan sejak kapan gue kawin ama emak lu. Kampret lu ya."anak tuyul didepan gue bikin cepet naik, salah satu penyebab gue gak demen ama yang namanya bocah, suka tengil, dia mau buka mulut lagi "Dan gue kagak pernah kawin ama nenek lu."sela gue sebelum dia ngeluarin kata lain

"Apaan sih, orang gue mau manggil lu kakak ipar."Dafuq, nih anak tuyul ngeselin banget

"DAN SEJAK KAPAN GUE KAWIN AMA KAKAK LU!"teriak gue kesel juga akhirnya keluar

"Om gak enak loh teriak-teriak dijalan gini, dilihatin orang tuh."

Gue lihat sekeliling "Eh bocah tuyul, gue diliatin orang gara-gara lu juga, sana jelasin!"perintah gue dengan nada garang "Om, gimana gue mau jelasin, wong yang liat aku cuman om doang. Om pegimana sih, sarap ya. Gila?"

AHHHHH, emang gila kayaknya gue. Kenapa disaat sore yang tenang ini mesti ada anak tuyul nyasar manggil gue om, bapak dan kakak ipar segala. Lagian nih bocah kagak diajarin ama bonyoknya apa, masih bocah udah pake gue ama lu segala "Eh Konohamaru, ngapain lu maen muncul dideket-deket gue?"

"Om, nama gue bukan Konohamaru."

"Bodo, mau name lu Saprol ke, Fahrul ke ampe nama lu Sang Terpilih juga gue gak peduli, cuman gara-gara lu tengil kayak Konohamaru jadi lu gue namain itu."

"Jadi lu bapak gue dong. Makasih atas nama barunya bapake dan terima kasih juga telah mengangkat gue jadi anak."kampret nih bocah tuyul satu, bener-bener bikin perempatan dahi gue muncul "Tapi gue lebih senang kalau nama gue tetap Karakuramaru."

ARGHHHH, bocah tuyul kampret, dia bener-bener bikin perempatan gue nambah satu."Eh bocah, gue ogah banget ngangkat anak kayak lu,langsung ke point utama aja bocah, lu ngapain nyamperin gue?"

"A. Gue pengen diangkat jadi anak. B. Gue pengen punya bapak baru. C. Gue pengen jadi uke lu. Mana jawaban yang benar?"

BOCAH SETAANNNNNNNNNN KAMPRETTTTTTT "KAMPRET, GUE BUKAN ANAK BELOK, TAPI ANAK LURUS. DAN LAGI GUE BUKAN LOLICON YANG DEMEN AMA BOCAH!"gue bener-bener udah emosi, film Spongebob udah abis belum ya?

"Bapake, gak malu apa diliatin orang teriak-teriak sendiri."

"Bodo amat, gue gak peduli pandangan mereka, mau bilang gue gila juga rak opo-opo, sing penting lu ngapain nyamperin gue?"mencoba untuk tenang, ngehadapin bocah itu mesti tenang, kalo kagak tenang, emosian doang yang datang, lagian gue lagi ngebet mau nonton Spongebob, gue demen banget ama SquidxSpong, tapi kadang-kadang SpongxPat lumayan juga, friendshipnya maksudnya

"Kagak, gue cuman mau ngisengin bapak doang sih. Sudah ya."gue cengo, gue teriak-teriak dijalan kayak orang gila cuman buat ngeladenin nih bocah tuyul sarap, iseng katanya "Oh ya om, menurut gue KrabxSpong lebih maknyos, ketauan juga lu demen ama sesama jenis, dadah."demi otouto gue yang ketahuan sering ngoleksi BF maho, pikiran gue bisa dibaca ama tuh bocah bahwa gue lagi demen nonton Spongebob

_Rabu 28 Oktober 2015 Jam 18.00, Ngeladenin anak tuyul bangsat_

**TBC**


End file.
